


Endings

by ywhiterain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Five Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Castiel wanted to help Sam and Dean and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mid season six, so not canon compliant.

1.  
Four of his brothers and two of his sisters die at the same moment that Sam broke down the wall in his soul. Castiel heard the crack in Dean's voice, pictured the tears in his eyes. He forced himself not to listen to the exact words that Dean says because if he did, he knew that he would head Dean's prayers.

And if he did that, Castiel knew his will would finally break and willingly Fall.

2.  
 _Hey, Cas, get your ass down here before I find a way to drag it down. And, trust me when I say that won't make either of us happy._

Castiel forced Dean's voice out of his mind as he turned his attention to his younger sister.

"We will not win this battle," Sadie said because angels do not lie to comfort one another.

"Regardless, we cannot afford to ignore what is happening," Castiel said. He wanted to tell her that the battle hasn't even started so the winner is far from decided, but Sadie is an angel and such words would distract her from her orders, cause her doubt. 

"Agreed," Sadie said and she smiled at him in a way that only an angel could. 

Castiel decided he'd make sure she lived through the coming battle. It was a poor choice for an angel and commander of a civil war to make. It was a choice a human would make.

3.  
 _Dean thinks we could use your help,_ Sam prayed.

Ruben, an older brother, began to die from a wound Castiel gave him. Cas watched him.

_I don't know what we - I - we're here if you need us._

4.  
"What do you think will happen when this ends?" Saad, a brother Castiel had just met, asked.

Castiel suddenly wished Anna was still alive. She was the one who got questions like these from fellow angels. In hindsight, it was no wonder she fell in love with humanity and had chosen to Fall.

"I do not think it will ever end," Cas told him and he wished Sam or Dean would call for him.

Before he pulled Dean up from Hell, he'd never had a wish.

5.  
 _Cas -_

Castiel dropped in front of Sam and Dean. "Do you need my help?"


End file.
